<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>see you around, danvers by HerDiamonds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623830">see you around, danvers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds'>HerDiamonds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Soulmate AU, soulmates last words tattooed on your body, youre welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, from a very young age, always hated the fact that there were soulmates, and because the last words your soulmate would say to you were tattooed on your body, in your soulmate’s handwriting. She was five when they first appeared, everyone gets them at age five. Hers were simple, the “<i>see you around, Danvers,<i>” written in half cursive scrawl, elegant, yet simple. It terrified her.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>or </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>the one where the last words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your body</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>see you around, danvers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi dont let this fool you, im not back to writing sanvers. I was just FaceTiming with a friend remembering I wrote this fic and have no knowledge of posting it and was like “I need to post this?” so rip, bc it hurts this is ur warning now. its a soulmate au, where the last words your soulmate speaks are tattooed on your body.  I have no idea where I found this prompt from. I wrote this fic back in nov 2017 so like yeah good times. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex, from a very young age, always hated the fact that there were soulmates, and because the last words your soulmate would say to you were tattooed on your body, in your soulmate’s handwriting. She was five when they first appeared, everyone gets them at age five. Hers were simple, the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>see you around, Danvers</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” written in half cursive scrawl, elegant, yet simple. It terrified her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grew up, and Kara came to live with them, asking Alex about the words that appeared on her back as soon as she’d noticed them after showering one day. Alex explained them to the alien, telling her sister that the words were awful and stupid and the universe was cruel for showing you your soulmate after they leave you. Eliza had shown Kara hers. Jeremiah’s last words––I love you––written on the back of her neck. Alex held the same fear her mother did, because Jeremiah always told Eliza that he loved her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s words, written in elegant cursive script, written just below her shoulder blade, read a sweet, “Love you, Darling, forever.” So, in turn, Alex had pulled up her sleeve and showed Kara her tattoo across the inside of her bicep, Kara running her fingers over the letters, then holding Alex’s hand, just afraid of the words as her big sister. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex forgot about her tattoo, for years, actually. Between studying for her double doctorate and college parties, trying to be the perfect child and pleasing her mother, her tattoo was the last thing on her mind. Then when some mysterious dude from a secret government agent recruited her to work with him, saving her ass from jail, she accepted, changing her entire life around to become Agent Alex Danvers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She would never forget the day her heart practically leapt out of her throat out on the tarmac as the short brunette––</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maggie Sawyer</span>
  </em>
  <span>––smiled and turned around, the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>See you around, Danvers</span>
  </em>
  <span>” falling from her lips. Alex turned away quickly, trying to not let the words affect her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was only the first time she heard those words… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–––</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t actually sure if this Detective Maggie Sawyer person was her soulmate, but seeing as Alex was already twenty-eight, and had never heard anyone say those words before, she had a slight inkling that maybe Maggie was. That also terrified her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her soulmate was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie was cocky. She was pushy. She got under Alex’s skin and Alex refused to admit that the shorter brunette flustered her. She was reluctant to admit that, maybe her soulmate could be a woman. But the one issue stood in the way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex wasn’t gay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, the handwriting on her arm kind-of, sort-of looked girly, but lots of guys had girly handwriting, right? She wasn’t gay, though. She had relationships with men? She liked men? She slept with men? Why was the universe playing this joke on her? She wasn’t gay. She didn’t think she was gay, anyway…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex almost slipped up and told Maggie about her tattoo the second time Maggie smiled, turned away and let the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>See you around, Danvers</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” slip off her tongue. She’d been brought to the DEO to get her burn checked out, thanks to the Infernian who’d kidnapped her and Alex had patched up the burn, reassuring Maggie it would heal just fine. Maggie had just smiled up at her from the bed she was sitting on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, I don’t really do well with partners, but we made a pretty good team.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled, shaking her head. “Yeah, I guess we did.” She said as Maggie had slipped off the bed, standing up and grabbing her leather jacket. “You should really get some rest. You can stay here, if you want.” She offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can’t.” Maggie brushed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you got a hot date or something?” Alex joked. She would never admit the detective was wearing her down and getting under her skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I do. And I don’t want to leave the lady waiting, so, see you around, Danvers.” And just like that, Maggie had left and left Alex speechless, ready to run after the brunette, to tell her about the tattoo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she stopped, because Maggie was going on a date, with a lady, that she didn’t want to keep waiting. And Alex wasn’t gay. Maybe this was all just a joke the universe was playing on her. Maggie </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be her soulmate… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex didn’t want to admit the day she maybe, possibly, very slightly felt jealous and hurt after their failed alien fight club bust, when she asked Maggie to grab a drink with her, but Maggie’s stupid, blonde girlfriend came sauntering over and Maggie placed a stupid kiss on her stupid girlfriend’s cheek and declined her stupid invitation for a drink, with a “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe next time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t jealous, or hurt at all. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because that would mean she would have to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Maggie. Maggie who was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Alex was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Alex wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t gay. She just wasn’t. Or she didn’t think so at least. Until the day Maggie called her out on it. And she tripped over her words. “I think I read you wrong.” Maggie had spoke, her eyebrows raised, shocked by her incorrect assumption. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Alex asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I–I didn’t know you were into girls.” She said like it wasn’t a big deal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s mouth opened and closed for a second as she tripped over her words. “I–I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Maggie paused, slightly embarrassed. “My bad, then. Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no no. No offense though, Maggie––” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I get it, you’re not gay.” She interrupts, clearly flustered and embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Alex agrees. Because it’s true. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> gay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised how many gay women I’ve heard that from.” Maggie quips back, and Alex can barely tell if she’s being sarcastic or if it’s supposed to be a dig towards her. Alex just smiles nervously at her. “Sorry, I just uh, I thought you were angling towards something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I–I wasn’t tryin– ah I’ll–I’ll let you know when we make some progress.” She chokes on her words, wanting to just leave. She’s backing up, her legs leading out of the awkward situation, because she needed to get out of there now. Alex </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> gay. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She couldn’t be, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>? No. it’s just Maggie getting under her skin… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex is then left to her own thoughts. Even on a normal day, over a normal topic, that’s never a good thing. But what Maggie said has been on her mind, on repeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex couldn’t be gay, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lifts her glass of scotch up to her lips, taking another sip and pulls off her long sleeve shirt, leaving herself in only her bra as she looks at the words written on the inside of her bicep. She sets the glass down, tracing over the words with her fingertips. Her fingers are practically numb from holding the cold glass, and they send shivers down her body as she touches her own arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t be gay…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it would all make sense, right? Maggie was gay, and she was pretty sure Maggie was her soulmate. Granted, she’d never actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maggie’s handwriting yet, she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was something about this woman that kept drawing them back to one another. And Alex was beginning to accept that Maggie possibly could be her soulmate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>So, she thought about her life. Thought about all those times with Vicky Donahue, and how not a single one of her relationships with a guy ever seemed to work out. And all started to make sense, or </span><em><span>was</span></em> <em><span>starting</span></em><span> to. So she slipped her shirt back on, grabbing her helmet and keys and walked down to her bike, throwing a leg over it, going to the one place she knew she’d find Maggie at. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked on the door of the bar, quietly passing over the codeword and allowing entrance as she walked into the bar, seeing Maggie sitting by herself with two empty shot glasses in front of her, and Alex knows the third one is not long to follow after them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard what happened.” She said, nearing Maggie. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t see Maggie’s face from where she’d been walking up, but she’s sure Maggie rolled her eyes along with the little head shake that she almost missed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen some crazy stuff since I’ve joined the science boys, but that was, um, that was…” she trails off, finally looking up at Alex, “you, what are you doing here?” She questions, wondering why Alex even showed up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worried about you.” She says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’m sorry if I was too forward the other day, that wasn’t my place.” Maggie apologized and Alex bites her bottom lip, just a little bit, before shaking her head and sitting down on the high top chair across from the detective. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My whole life has been about being perfect.”  She starts out, “Perfect grades, perfect job and the perfect sister, taking care of Kara. But the one part of my life that I’ve never been able to make perfect was dating.” She gave a half smile to the woman across from her and Maggie smiled back at her. “I just never really liked it, I–I–I don’t know, I mean, I just–I tried, you know? I got asked out. I just never liked,” She takes a pause to breathe for a moment after tripping so nervously over her words and she doesn’t know if she’s grateful or annoyed that Maggie hasn’t interrupted her yet. “Being intimate. I don’t know, I just thought, maybe that’s not the way that I was built.” She half-shrugs. “That it was just not my thing. I never thought that it was because the other, that I uh, that I thought, huh,” She pauses again, nervously. She didn’t really plan on telling Maggie any of this, like this, tonight. How was she even supposed to say this? “I don’t know, now, now I, now I can’t stop thinking about…” She just stops talking, unsure of how to even continue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” Maggie finally speaks up with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looks at her. “That maybe there’s some truth to what you said…”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About?” Maggie inquires. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What you said.” Alex repeats. “About me.” She finally spits out and Maggie just continues to smile at her and gives her a little nod. Alex takes a deep breath in, terrified of what she’d just said. “I have to go.” She stumbles out nervously, biting her lip and slipping off of the chair, heading towards the bar exit.  “I’m glad you’re okay.” She says weakly, tapping the table before leaving completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was maybe, just a little tiny bit, starting to accept the fact that maybe her soulmate was a woman and maybe she sort of was definitely gay… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Maggie at the bar again, when Kara was drunk. And she wasn’t sure of how she needed to overcome it. Maggie encouraged her to talk to her family, and promised her she would be there for her when she finally came out to her family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she did. She took Kara to the park, telling Kara only that she was gay. She didn’t bring up the fact that she was almost positive that Maggie could quite possibly be her soulmate. She needed to tackle one life changing thing at a time. And Kara took everything amazingly, just like she always does. And Kara asked about Maggie, and Alex then almost slipped up about her being her soulmate, but she didn’t. She just told Kara about how amazing Maggie was before Kara was called away to be Supergirl and told Alex to go and get her girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> So Alex did. She headed to the bar, finding Maggie playing pool, taking her up on the drink Maggie had promised her after coming out to Kara, after accepting that, yes, Alex Danvers was in fact gay. And Maggie was happy for her. She hugged her, and as she pulled away from the hug to go get their drinks, Alex stopped her with a hand on her wrist. She pulled Maggie into her and cupped her cheeks, pressing a kiss to Maggie’s lips and it was beautiful, and amazing and Maggie was beautiful and amazing and, and, and pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting to do that.” Alex revealed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can tell.” Maggie said softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that not okay?” She asked, afraid of doing something wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Maggie reassured her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But something’s wrong?” Alex filled in the unspoken words of the woman she’d just kissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re at really different places and everything’s changing for you and everything’s going to feel really heightened and shiny,” Maggie pauses, “and, um, you should experience that for yourself, not just to be with me.” She says and Alex’s heart drops into her stomach. “And I shouldn't get involved with someone fresh off the boat. Those relationships never work out. But I’m here for you.” Maggie assures her. “Are we cool?” She asks, still wanting to be there for Alex, knowing how a coming out stage in your life is not always pleasant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, no, no, we’re cool.” She plays off, clearly hurt by the fact that Maggie just turned her down after she finally came out of the closet and told her sister, only to be shot down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, don’t go!” Maggie said, but Alex ignored her request and continued walking out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you––” She doesn’t finish the complete sentence before tears are falling down her face and she just needs to get out of there as soon as possible, because the woman who she’s absolutely sure is her soulmate just turned her down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her soulmate turned her down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The universe </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex managed to vaguely avoid Maggie for a while, until she cornered Alex in the parking deck, investigating the murder supposedly committed by Guardian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“We’re </span><em><span>not</span></em><span> friends. You convinced me to come out to my sister, because I was sure of </span><em><span>one</span></em> <em><span>thing</span></em><span>, and that was my feelings for you. Initially, I was terrified, but ultimately, I was proud to come out because it wasn’t just some </span><em><span>concept</span></em><span>. It was my feelings for this </span><em><span>amazing</span></em><span> woman, but now I don’t feel liberated or on some great journey. All I feel is pain because you don’t </span><em><span>want</span></em><span> me.” She says harshly.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex,” Maggie tries, but Alex stops her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Save it.” She snaps. “What’s important now, is that you back off Guardian.” She says warningly, leaving Maggie and walking off. She was now openly avoiding her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Maggie showed up at Kara’s house, and begged for just two minutes of her time. And Maggie poured a bit of her heart out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't meet many people I care about,” She starts. “And I care about you, alot. And you have become very important to me. And I hope that one day you and I can become friends because,” She pauses, taking a breath, “I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it.” She says and watches as Alex turns her back, ready to walk back into the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pool. Tomorrow night.” Alex says quietly, and Maggie almost misses it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t miss it.” Maggie says as Alex disappears behind the door and she leaves with a hopeful smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re back to being friends again when Maggie says it again, and Alex’s heart leaps into her throat. She’s been on edge all morning because she finally opened up to her mother about being gay, and now Maggie is in the DEO med-bay with a bullet in her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s stitching her up, and Maggie’s actually joking with Alex about being stitched up. She thanks Maggie for suggesting to tell her mom about coming out. Because she’s happy about this new normal her, and she gets herself. And she is thankful for Maggie. And then Alex is being whisked away by Supergirl, needing her attention for some alien, and Maggie just smiles and sends a “See you around, Danvers.” Her way, and Alex could’ve sworn her heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie shows up at her apartment that night, with pizza, and beer, and a whole speech planned out. A speech about how life is short, and people should kiss who they want to kiss, kiss the girls they want to kiss, and how Maggie wanted to kiss her. And her brain is spinning, and then Maggie’s hands are on her cheeks and Maggie’s lips are on her lips and Maggie’s tongue is begging for entrance and she’s breathless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pull back when oxygen is needed and Maggie stares at her for some kind of reaction and Alex stutters. “So you like me? Because that–that’s what I got out of that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna go crazy on me now, are you?” Maggie jokes and Alex breathes. She breathes because the weight of the world is finally off her chest and she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably.” She jokes back and pulls Maggie in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>She’s happy with her girlfriend for like </span><em><span>five</span></em><span> minutes, and then Kara gets trapped on another planet and she can’t do this, she just </span><em><span>can’t</span></em><span>. Maggie comes to the DEO because she’s worried about her, but Alex can’t even think about that because Kara is missing and it’s all her fault because for </span><em><span>five</span></em> <em><span>minutes</span></em><span>, she was </span><em><span>happy</span></em><span>.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’m sorry. This–this is a mistake. I’m sorry. You have to go. I–I can’t.” She’s stuttering, and on the verge of tears and Maggie just looks at her with a sullen look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, got it.” She replies quietly. “See you around, Danvers.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Alex’s heart drops. This is it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she can’t think about her tattoo. She can’t think about her soulmate right now because Kara is trapped on another freaking planet, without her freaking powers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, she just watches her soulmate walk away, and she turns, needing to save Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It eats at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie’s words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They eat at her, after she’d saved Kara from Maaldoria and is sitting by herself. After Kara talked some semblance of sense into her, she leaves a voicemail for Maggie to come over. When Maggie doesn’t answer the phone it worries her more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Maggie finally shows up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She admits she almost didn’t, but that’s beside the fact, because Maggie is </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in her </span>
  <em>
    <span>apartment</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Alex can </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because Maggie keeps talking and Alex doesn’t have to worry about the tattoo right now, about Maggie’s last words to her being earlier that day, because she’s not ready to give Maggie up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Maggie finds out. Tells her she knows. Tells her that she knows Supergirl is her sister because “there’s only one person who would get you so torn up like that. Plus the glasses don’t help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Alex laughs, and breathes, because she’s glad Maggie knows. She doesn’t want secrets between them. But Maggie brings up that bad things happen, and Alex promises she won’t run, because she wants to be happy with Maggie, because she knows Maggie is her soulmate, but there’s no use in even telling her because it’s just going to scare them both that she’s admitting it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Maggie hug her, and leaves again, with her signature, “See you around, Danvers.” And Alex’s breath hitches in her throat as she shuts the door behind her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she calls Maggie later that night, and Maggie answers sleepily, wondering why Alex was calling her at midnight and Alex plays it off, that she misses her. So she talks with Alex until she falls asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex got used to the panic every time Maggie left with her signature, “See you around, Danvers,” because Maggie came back, and she was still not a hundred percent certain that Maggie even was her soulmate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until Valentine’s Day, that is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Maggie left a dressed, wrapped in a box, and a note instructing her to “put it on” and meet her at the specific address on the note. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She puts on the dress and then stares at her bare bicep, comparing the lettering in the note to the lettering on her tattoo, letting the reality of it all sink in. She was certain Maggie was definitely her soulmate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up the foundation, she unscrewed the cap and graciously covered up the tattoo, not wanting to let Maggie see her own handwriting on Alex’s bicep. Valentine’s Day was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the day to be discussing her soulmate’s last words with her, no matter how often the phrase was said, or how many times Alex almost has a heart attack when Maggie says it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today was not the day. Today, she was going to be surprised with whatever her girlfriend had planned for them, and fall maybe just a bit more in love with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s floating, lifelessly, in the tank that she was locked in, and Kara flies head first to the tank, punching it and shattering the glass. Alex’s lifeless body comes flushing out with the wave of water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s coughing and sputtering and barely breathing. Kara cradles her body as Maggie cradles her head. She’s barely alive, but she’s alive. She’s barely breathing, her lips are blue, she’s soaking wet, and cold, but she’s alive, and that’s all Maggie cares about, because she wants those firsts. The ones they talked about over the video chat. The video chat where Alex tried telling her goodbye, but Maggie knows this isn’t the end. Where she was sure Alex was going to tell her she loved her before giving up, but Maggie just needed her to hang on, because Maggie </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> this isn’t the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex is brought back to the DEO med-bay and is resting in a tank top when Maggie walks in. She walks straight over to Alex, grabbing her left hand in her own when she sees it. Alex knows immediately what she’s looking at, but she can’t, she doesn’t pull her arm back. And Maggie traces her own handwriting on Alex’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t let me finish before.” Alex starts, bringing Maggie out of her reverie. “But I uh, I really just have to say it now. Those firsts you talked about? I want to have them all with you. I never want to stop having firsts with you.” She says with tears in her eyes. “I love you, Maggie Sawyer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Alex Danvers.” Maggie replies with tears in her own eyes, still running a finger over her handwriting on the tattoo on Alex’s arm. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to Alex’s lips. “I’m your soulmate.” She said, pulling back, and Alex nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie was Alex’s soulmate. And it feels so good to be someone’s soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You give me a heart attack every time you say these words, you know that?” She laughs, lightening the mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie just smiles at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex doesn’t have to worry about Maggie leaving her now. Maggie’s her </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s actually happy. Because Maggie said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Alex proposed to her on the landing pad of the DEO and Maggie said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Alex doesn’t have to worry about whether or not, somewhere on her fiance’s body, her handwriting is scrawled there in her chunk block letters or not, because frankly, she doesn’t care. Maggie said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Maggie’s going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going to marry her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when she’s headed home for the night, after Alex proposes to her and then asks her to move in with her, Maggie jokingly throws around her favourite phrase, “See you around, Danvers.” With a smile, and leaves, headed back to her own apartment to grab what little she had left there, clothes wise, anyway. But she calls Alex as soon as she walks through her apartment door, as to not freak her out with just leaving on that note. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex found out on a Sunday morning, the week before they get married. She’s tickling Maggie’s bare feet, something rare for Maggie. She usually has socks on, claiming her feet are always cold. But Alex finds out the truth, when Maggie’s feet are trying to be pulled away from her, she catches on the bottom of Maggie’s foot, her own handwriting. Alex runs a finger over it, reading over the words, her touch tickles Maggie even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed it. On your fifth birthday, when your tattoo comes, I missed it. My tattoo was on the bottom of my foot, how was I supposed to know that? So, for years I thought I didn’t have a soulmate.” She said. Alex nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have me, and I love you, and we’re getting married next week. And you don’t have to worry, because these words aren’t coming out of my mouth anytime soon. We’re happy, and we’re going to live a long, happy life.” She told Maggie reassuringly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So that’s what they did. They got married that next week. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got married. And they lived together. And Maggie took Alex’s last name. And Alex is still over the moon about it. She can’t even wrap her mind around how happy she is. She hated the fact and idea of a soulmate, because what if you’d never got to fall in love with your soulmate like she had? She knew what love was now. She understood everything her mom had told her, what people told her about soulmates, and how wonderful it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Maggie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Maggie was just amazing. She always kept a smile on Alex’s face. Some days when they were just messing around, she’d just say the phrase, walk out the door for five minutes and returned minutes later with an ‘I love you’ and a kiss waiting when Alex had finished her fake sulking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It became a habit that Maggie, whenever she would leave Alex, would always say “see you around, Danvers.” And both Maggie and Alex knew what Maggie’s tattoo said, so Alex never replied with those words, inked on the bottom of Maggie’s foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because they both would know when that time came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it wasn’t yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a Tuesday. An ordinary Tuesday. May twelfth to be exact, when Kara called Maggie. Called her crying. Called her crying, with Alex’s fading body in her arms, rushing back to the DEO. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a normal day. Maggie of course left the house with a smile and her “catch-phrase” as Alex had dubbed it. She headed to the precinct to follow up on a few leads and then she would actually be home early. And Alex was supposed to be working a half day, but texted Maggie she was going to be assisting Supergirl on a take down of one rogue alien in town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was supposed to be a normal day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laid Alex on the gurney waiting for her, covering most of her body, while Maggie, already there waiting too, just watched on. Maggie was crying. Kara walked out of the room, letting the two have their moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo–Love you.” Alex choked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Maggie cried, holding onto Alex’s hand so firmly. She knew this was it. She watched as the life was fading out of Alex fast. “See you around, Danvers.” She spoke, tears dripping off her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex coughed. “See you around, Danvers.” She repeated, closing her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie felt the weak grip Alex had on her hand, suddenly fall loose and she pressed a kiss to Alex’s now cold lips. “See you around, Danvers.” She whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laid Alex’s arm down and stomped out of the med bay, looking for her sister-in-law. “Kara, what happened?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara swallowed back tears as she looked at Maggie. “I couldn’t protect her. She was supposed to just be in the van, waiting, and letting me know when I should be busting in, but our comms got cut off and so she went in after me, but when I got there, the alien had already gotten to her. I could hear her screaming, and she was scared, and in pain. He’d basically torn her in half. I used my heat vision to keep her together before I flew her here as fast as I could. The team brought in our alien, but I was rushing Alex here. Her heartbeat was just getting weaker and weaker. I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. It’s my fault. I couldn’t protect her. I couldn’t––” The superhero cries. Maggie takes the few steps between them and hugs her. “She was your soulmate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was my soulmate. And I was hers. And we got our happy ending. Just way too soon.” Maggie spoke weakly, tears running down her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were her last words?” Kara asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you around, Danvers.” Maggie spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll live on through us, I promise.” Kara said softly. Maggie nodded before grabbing her ringing phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Detective Maggie Danvers.” She answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can come yell at me here, or on Tumblr @cicinicole-14</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>